1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network system, client, and communication control method.
2. Related Art
Network systems that have clients and multiple servers connected over a network, and reduce the processing load on the servers by distributing access from clients to different servers are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2004-5669.
Some network systems having clients and servers connected over a network are also configured to communicate by having a client send a response request to a server, and having the server respond to the response request. If in this type of network system, a client is configured to send response requests to a server at specific (or regular) time intervals, this may lead to an undesirable increase in the signal traffic load (processing load) on the server. There is therefore a need to suppress increasing the processing load on the server to prevent processing delays by the server.